


Dear Bucky (by Nat)

by bootlegnatasha (BootlegAvengers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, and i'm so sorry this turns out sadder than expected, i suggest keeping a tissue nearby, this may cause tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegAvengers/pseuds/bootlegnatasha
Summary: Based off a headcanon Galaga Guy had from someone's new tumblr URL.





	Dear Bucky (by Nat)

**Author's Note:**

> Galaga had a headcannon that Steve wrote letters to Bucky after Steve was unfrozen. This helps him cope with Bucky's death.

  _June 11 th, 2011_

Wow. Uh, I don’t know what to say. I guess I should start off by saying thank you. Thank you, Bucky, for risking your life to save mine. I shouldn’t be alive right now. I should have just died in the plane crash, not be preserved in the ice. That way I won’t have to close my eyes every night and still see you fall. Dammit Bucky, you didn’t have to go and be the hero. You already were one.

Back to the frozen in the ice topic. Apparently I was frozen for about seventy years. I’m now in the twenty-first century. You should see Brooklyn and the rest of New York. Everything is so…different . All the buildings we used to hang around as kids are gone now. Except for that one diner where I got beat up. That’s still the same.

Well, I guess I’m going to go hit the gym. I’ve got nothing better to do.

-Steve

_June 14 th, 2011_

The twenty-first century is so strange. I’ve been trying to figure out how to operate what they call an ‘iPhone’ for the past week and I still want to throw it against the wall. I thought the whole idea for computers was specifically to search the Internet. And now you can do it on your iPhone? 1940 was so much simpler. Oh, the Internet is where you can instantly search for things instead of spending hours searching in the library. Wish it was around when we were kids.

In other news, I’ve joined SHIELD. It’s a super top-secret government agency dedicated to the safety of the world. They’ve been helping me catch up on what I’ve missed. So much has happened in seventy years. Like instead of having your groceries delivered to you, you go to a store and buy them yourself. Everything is so expensive, too. Remember when we used to spend all our dimes on candy bars? Yeah, they cost about a dollar now.  Guess I should lay off, huh?

I miss you Bucky. I think you’d like the twenty-first century. Everybody is just as cocky as you are. Jerk.

-Steve

_June 21 st, 2011_

I finally got a new motorcycle. It’s a Harley Davidson. It’s really nice, all gleaming metal and smooth tires. Nothing like the one I drove back in the 1940s. I drove around New York today to take the bike for a test drive. I also stopped by to see Peggy. She’s still alive, after all these years. She has Alzheimer’s though. She didn’t remember me after about an hour of talking with her. Dammit Bucky, why does everyone have to die or forget? No matter how hard we try, people just forget.  You’d never forget though, would you?

-Steve

_July 24 th, 2011_

Guess what I found out today? They’ve erected a museum in my honor. All of the Howling Commandos uniforms are on display and I guess they preserved my old uniform because its proudly leading the other officers. They also have a wall in memoriam of you. You were pretty fantastic, you know that? You deserve more than just a wall. You are more the hero than I ever was. I cheated death while you looked it in the very eyes and fell with no regrets. You deserve so much more, Bucky.

-Steve

 

_July 4 th, 2011_

The July fourth celebrations are a lot smaller than when we were kids. City parks just put on a whole bunch of fireworks to some music. No sparklers. I did make an appearance, because what’s more patriotic than Captain America standing in the glow of red fireworks? I just said some stuff about how this country has changed and how we’ve always come through hardships as a stronger nation. I stayed for a while longer to sign autographs and to get some pictures. That hasn’t changed since I first donned the helmet.

-Steve

 

_July 11 th, 2011_

It’s been exactly one month since I started doing this and a little over three that I’ve been thawed. I’m still no closer to figuring out the wonders of the iPhone, if you’re curious. I have calling and texting down, it’s using the other features I’m having a hard time with. Oh, texting is like an instant letter being sent to someone. Much faster than e-mail. Everything has definitely advanced in seventy years.

-Steve

_July 16 th, 2011_

I finally re-discovered television today. So much better than 1940s television. The picture quality is so much better and there are far more stations than we had. Remember when we used to crowd around them in the store windows to watch the black and white cartoons? There are no longer any black and white cartoons. They have all kinds of shows now, ranging from science fiction to ‘reality shows’, whatever the hell those are. I might sit and watch some more television tonight, although I really do want to finish reading  _The Count of Monte Cristo_.  It’s a classic book. I guess I just never payed enough attention to that kind of stuff back then.

-Steve


End file.
